


My Turn

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [24]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Broken english, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Prison Sex, Public Sex, Rape, VK Drabbles, prison rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #40: Pairing Order: RusAme, Gang x Ame / Prompt: Prisoner Alfred getting used and abused / Rating: M</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Turn

"Please-ah!" Alfred hollered in agony, thrust against the tiled wall as the inmate bucked sharply into his tight ass, and he struggled not to think of the ooze dripping slowly down his inner thighs. The men laughed and pressed closer, grabbing Alfred's hair and spanking him between the man's thrusts, toying with the small inmate. Alfred grunted and sobbed internally, keeping his face firm and unmoving as he was violated.  
"My turn," an inmate hissed, and Alfred's knees buckled under the force as they took him to the ground, unable to protest when a hot and throbbing dick forced it's way into his mouth. Hands bound in cuffs, Alfred couldn't even struggle, tears leaking from his eyes as both of his holes were brutally penetrated, the other men jacking off to the sight of his violent rape.  
"Spread it wide, I wanna see," they taunted when the man at his ass climaxed, shooting what had to be at least the fourth round of cum to be pumped into him, Alfred whimpering and keening at the pressure. The man slipped out and then held his hole open for the others to jeer at and jam their fingers inside. It was just unbearable!  
"Keep sucking, bitch," the man at his front ordered, smacking his face and thrusting hard into his open mouth, Alfred swallowing desperately around him if only to make the torture stop. It didn't, not until every last man had taken at least a load off on him, chuckling amongst themselves as they stared at their battered cum dumpster, Alfred's ass high in the air and splattered with cum, glasses askew with splotches of their own.

The men left, and for a minute Alfred just sniffled into the ground before the water shut off, Ivan smiling down at him with a knowing, completely in control expression on his face. "See, dorogoy? It not have to be painful, da? Listen to me, obey me... I take care good, not let happen again... Open mouth, it my turn now."


End file.
